


Heat stroke is common

by Whattheheckkylinn



Series: Her blood was so sweet [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, time for the heat to crank up, well that’s ironic, you don’t really see mephiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Summary: An icy cold sweeps over the alleyway, blocking all sunlight. Your breath begins to fog and you hear something move.
Relationships: Reader/ shadow the hedgehog
Series: Her blood was so sweet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087511
Kudos: 1





	Heat stroke is common

A darkness swiftly moves over the alley, obscuring the sun and noise. A deadly quiet fills your ears like water. Your breath fogs as it touches the freezing air and a chill sweeps across your body. Then you hear a small _thunk_ next to you. You turn around and a powerful force pins you to the wall, pressing your face against it. You scream loudly.   
  


“Calm down.” A familiar voice says. “This won’t hurt....” you brace yourself for pain but it never comes.   
  


“What are going to do!?” You scream, trying to stomp on their foot. They do not respond and you suddenly feel very light headed. You stumble over your own feet and fall into the stranger’s arms, his face pressed against your neck. “What are you... doing..?” You try to ask threateningly. Fog fumbles into your vision and your head feels heavy. After another second or two you can’t hold up your head and the stranger has to for you. They suddenly drop you, covering their mouth with their arm. Your head spins and you struggle to keep your eyelids from fluttering too much.   
  


“I’m- so sorry-“ the stranger begins. He cuts off and runs away for the second time. You get a small glimpse of blood trickling down the side of his mouth before he whips out of sight. You finally can’t stay awake and fall into the dark empty clutches of unconsciousness.


End file.
